10 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek ucieka z domu, odc. 34 (Horrid Henry Runs Away); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Domisie - Najmilsza pamiątka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Fantaghiro - Elf Ciernistych Krzewów odc. 24 (The Dark Elf) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:00 Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 11 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 10:25 Między mamami odc. 46; magazyn 10:45 Marcinek 11:05 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Potęga funduszy - Szpitalna odyseja; magazyn ekologiczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1464; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1852 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Koniec wszystkiego; serial TVP 14:00 Raj; magazyn 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4719 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4934); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4720 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4935); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 33, Próba sił (ep. 33, Showdown); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1853 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1465; telenowela TVVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1956; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Namaluj mi obraz, odc. 43 (PAINT ME A PICTURE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Strach przed burzą, odc. 19 (La peur de l’orage) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Koszykówka kobiet - kronika meczu Gwiazd: Europa - Reszta Świata 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 9 (Royal Pains, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 21:45 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia... - odc. 1; program kabaretowy 22:10 Okruchy życia - Porwanie (Die Entfuhrung - Norfalls mit Gewalt); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:50 Na własne oczy - Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny 00:40 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 01:15 Kojak seria 5 - Dama Kier (Kojak seria 5, ep. 1, The Queen of Hearts Is Wild) kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 46/72 Nowo narodzony (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Born Again); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy, odc. 1/26 - Nowi przyjaciele ("Le petit Roi Macius" ep. 1 "Les nouveau amis"); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2003) 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:30; Pogoda 8:55, 10:05 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/LXII; teleturniej 11:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 221 Tajemnicze zniknięcie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Into thin air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 12:25 Zaginione skarby Afganistanu (Search for the lost treasures of Afganistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007) 13:20 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4; serial TVP 13:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:35 Everwood - odc. 8/45 (Everwood s. 1, ep. 107); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:30 Tak to leciało! - (60); teleturniej 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 730; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 28; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 400 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Megakomedie - Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia (Intolerable Cruelty); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:30 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:30 W pętli czasu - odc. 2/13 (Day Break ep. What If They Run); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 00:20 Kocham kino na bis - Księga Diny (Jeg Er Dina (I am Dina)); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Dania (2002) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe 07:55 Był taki dzień - 10 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda; STEREO 16:49 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:01 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:47 Pogoda; STEREO 17:49 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:57 Był taki dzień - 10 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:14 Raport na gorąco 18:17 Pogoda 18:19 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:31 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:09 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:45 Przepustka prasowa do świata (Press Pass to the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:36 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:42 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:52 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:04 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:32 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Namibia cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Tylko miłość (8) - serial obyczajowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (234, 237) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (33, 34) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (149) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1426) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (5, 6) - serial komediowy 13.00 Czarodziejki (115) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1065) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (3, 4) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (150) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (232, 163) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1066) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1427) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (324) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału 22.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty rewanżowych meczów 1/8 finału 00.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - powtórki meczów TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Bez śladu (9) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (47) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1249) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Bez śladu (10) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (48) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1250) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Klucz do koszmaru - horror, USA 2005 00.40 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 03.25 Mango - telezakupy 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy TV 4 4:25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 46, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 67, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 192, Meksyk 2008 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 66, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 41, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 68, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 42, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 67, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 193, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Liga Niezwykłych Dżentelmenów - film przygodowy, USA, Niemcy, Czechy, Wielka Brytania 2003 22:15 Legionista - film przygodowy, USA 1998 00:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - rewanżowy mecz 1/8 finału: arsenal londyn - fc porto 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:45 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Świat figur geometrycznych odc. 34; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Papier odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Legenda leśnej sceny; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Cud w Korczminie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Chełmski niedźwiedź jeszcze śpi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1833; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 194; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Zwyciężyć śmierć - prof. Rudolf Weigl; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Album chopinowski (1828 - 29) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Zupa Nerudy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - Świat figur geometrycznych odc. 34; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Cud w Korczminie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Dzika Polska - Studnia pełna nietoperzy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 12 - Bohater dnia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1833; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 195; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Studnia pełna nietoperzy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Otwarte drzwi Europy odc.76; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 12 - Bohater dnia; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1833; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 195; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Gry wojenne - cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Album chopinowski (1828 - 29) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 NTK 07:30 Otwarcie 07:35 Mahabbat kegi 08:25 Złota rączka Manny 08:50 Zhakalyktar 09:00 Zhanaalyktar 09:25 Ochroniarz-2 09:30 Dobrzy faceci 10:20 Wielkie światła miasta 11:20 Nie wieczór jeszcze 11:45 Zdesperowane gospodynie-4 12:40 Szczęśliwe telefony 13:40 Mahabbat kegi 14:40 Różowa pantera 15:30 Akyzdy Joha shyҒarushilar 16:30 Devichnik 17:30 Więcej nie wieczorem 17:50 Burza 19:30 Zhylyalytar 20:00 Wielkie miasto światła 21:00 Wieczorne wiadomości 21:30 Wieczór panieński 22:25 Bodyguard-2 23:20 Burza 00:45 Pozostań przy życiu 01:30 Kocie oko 02:00 Skacz TAN 06:30 Dzień Wieków. Chronograf 06:45 Kreskówki 07:05 Mirage 08:25 Raider 08:40 MUSIC BOX 09:50 TV-Shop 10:30 Budżet rodzinny 10:55 Dzień Wieku. Chronograf 11:10 You - śmieszne ochevidets.Samoe 12:00 Powtórzenie podróżował 13:00 Centrum wiadomości 13:15 Dom latających sztyletów 15:35 TV-Shop 16:05 Tabys KZI 16:35 Dostyѕymyz zharasћan 17:05 Animacja 17:35 Dzień wieków. Chronograf 17:50 Unbelievable Theory - Haunted Road 18:20 Lolita bez kompleksów 19:10 Windows. Kolekcja złota 20:00 Centrum 20:30 Raider 20:45 Pokryte powtórzeniem 21:45 Teoria nieprawdopodobieństwa 22:15 Zero-siódma zmiana kursu 00:05 Windows. Złota kolekcja 00:55 MUSIC BOX 01:55 Ay Ornegi